Harry Potter and the Angel
by Issa3
Summary: Voldemort is back. Harry is in love in an angel. The same angel that Voldemort is after.
1. The Angel

Harry Potter and the Angel Ch 1: The Angel  
  
Place: Hogwarts Time: ?  
  
"Alyssa!" Salazar Slytherin called out when he walked in to the Great Hall. He and his three friends Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Rawenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff had been searching for the girl for over an hour.  
"Alyssa can you please come out" he called out one again "you have visitors"  
"Visitors for me?" a voice said. A girl suddenly came out of nowhere. She looked to be about sixteen years old, had long black hair and marble white skin. She had a black top and a black skirt and you could see her stomach. But the things that draw most attention were on her back; from her shoulders two large, white wings came out. And she had a twinkle in her eyes that Dumbledore would be proud of.  
"Yes" Salazar said "They are coming in here with the others" In through the door came Godric, Rowena and Helga together with four other people. One had wings like Alyssa.  
"Dad?" The man beside him Alyssa recognized as Chatrye, a God and a friend of her father. Chatrye always looked sour and was never happy.  
The man behind her dad was a Watcher of a Dimension and the man behind Chatrye was a Watcher of a Gate. With Dimension and Gate she could not remember.  
"Dad what are you doing here?" She asked her father.  
"You most drink from this bottle" he answered her and held up a green bottle.  
"What's in it?" she asked.  
"Stop asking stupid questions and do what you are told for heavens sake" Chatrye almost yelled at her.  
"Jesus! Sorry!" she said with sarcasm in her voice and looked at him like he had grown another head. She held the bottle up to drink when changed her mind and said slowly eyeing the four men with her twinkle going of like mad: "What if you are trying to poison me or its sleeping potion in here?" All the four men made strange faces and then started to yell at her:  
"Will you just drink the damn thing" Chatrye called out.  
"Why do you think we want to poison you?" her father said not understanding.  
"Can you just drink it so I can go out of here!" the Watcher of the Gate said.  
"I wish it was poison because then we wouldn't have to worry about what you are up to all the time." The last men said angrily.  
Alyssa looked at the men before she turned to Salazar, who stood with his friends and they all tried to hide their smiles and laughter, and asked "what do you think it's in it. Should I drink this?" Salazar looked at the girl, the bottle and then the men, who all looked like they wanted to strangle the girl and said carefully "I think you should drink it. I mean what's the fun in not testing?" She smiled and said "I guess its not" she hold up the bottle and drank it. Then she mad a face and said "what the heck was that, it teased awful."  
"We know" her father answered "we drank that too. Do you feel anything?"  
"I feel strange" she said "what is going on?" she asked holding up an arm that was starting to glow in a bright light. The light surrounded her entirely body and was getting brighter and brighter. The four men were shocked.  
"Alyssa you must come with us to the Castle In the Sky and we will explain every thing." Her father said putting an arm around his confused daughter.  
The four founders asked if she would return, because even if she was a prankster, annoying and irritably they all loved her like a daughter. Her father told them that he did not know and before anyone could say anything they were gone.  
The Castle In the Sky was a huge castle, even bigger than Hogwarts and it has to be because every Angel, God, Goddesses and Watcher lived in it.  
Alyssa was shone in a big room and started to look around when a voice was heard "did you find The One?"  
"Yes" Alyssa's father answered "it was my daughter Alyssa"  
"Annoying Alyssa" the voice said in surprised.  
"Hey!" Alyssa said hurt "I am not annoying. It is not my fault that you are so boring so you can't take a joke" Suddenly the voice started to laugh "yep" it said "its annoying Alyssa" A man walked in to the room. It was the leader over the Castle. He was the one who sent Alyssa to Hogwarts because a few of her jokes wasn't appreciated and they didn't want her to destroy anything.  
They sat down by a table and started to explain to her about a prophesy and that all who lived in the castle would have to copy their power and give it to Alyssa so she could be the most powerful living being on the earth.  
"What did the prophesy say" she asked after getting over the chock.  
"We don't have it all but that it will be dark times and a Chosen One, you, would help and that we would give our powers, copy them, to you." Her father answered.  
"When do we start?" she wondered.  
"Now if you wish" He said. Soon she sat in a chair the big room and her father came in.  
"We are starting to copy our powers too you now" he said "Starting with me"  
She nodded and soon was stunned when a blue and white light appeared from his chest and transferred to Alyssa's chest. When that was finished her mother came forward and did the same. Alyssa felt more and more powerful after one was finished and next came forward and soon the feeling got overwhelming but she held out not wanting to disturb everybody.  
When all the Angels was don it was the God and Goddesses turn starting with Chatrye who didn't look all too happy with what he had to do. When they were done the watcher came and did the same. The last one to transfer the power was an eight year old girl and Alyssa recognized her as the new Watcher of the Elysian Gate. She walked with her parents The Watchers of The time Gate and Dimension.  
When the girl was done Alyssa's father came forward and started to say something but stopped and took his hands to his head, her mother and everybody else in the room did the same.  
"Dad? Mum? What's happening?" Alyssa asked uncertainly. Suddenly everybody got done on their knees in pain and some drooped to the floor. dead.  
"DAD?" she yelled as her father felled to the floor. Soon the only one still alive was her mother. She started to speak weakly.  
"Alyssa.we did not. think this. would happened. We thought. we copied . our powers. not giving them. too you. I am. sorry that. you have . too go thru. this alone. I will. always love. you" and with that she felled down to the floor.  
"MUM" Alyssa yelled and run forward where her mother was lying. When she saw that her mother was dead she checked on her father. He was also dead. She run to every body in the room hopping someone was alive. No one was. She could not se anything because of all the tears running down her face. She walked out of the room only to se more bodies. She soon found out that she was the only one left alive of the Angels, Gods, Goddesses and Watchers. They had all died giving their powers too her.  
She wanted out of the Castle In The Sky but could not let everybody lay their so she opened up a new Dimension, laying all the bodies their and close it up to never open it again.  
She decided that she did not want to be in the empty castle and know it was only on place that she would be welcomed in: Hogwarts.  
  
Place: Hogwarts Time: During the marauder year  
  
Three boys was walking down a Hall at Hogwarts, not knowing that they where followed by Alyssa. It was night and all the students and teachers where sleeping. These three boys wanted to do a prank against the Slytherin house.  
"Are we still alone?" one of the boys asked. The two others looked at a map saying: "yep, no one here" They kept on walking but the first boy still felt like they where being fallowed "are you shore? Because I have a feeling that we are being fallowed"  
One of the other boys said "you to James? I have the same feeling. But not just to night but other nights to."  
The third one said "I had the same feeling every time a turned to a werewolf. Like someone is there watching me, and it is not you two or Peter."  
"Do you think is the same person who helps us with our pranks?" James asked.  
"It could be" Remus said.  
"I wonder who it is" Sirius said.  
`O no´ Alyssa thought `they now I am here´ but she kept fallowing them, flying soundless with her wings. When they came to Slytherin tower and the three boys sat up the prank, Alyssa help them where it would not work out right.  
"Count down to `Slytherin is being smashed´" Sirius said happily ignoring the few things that was flying by them self knowing that who ever did it was helping them.  
"You couldn't come up with a better name?" James wondered.  
"You try to come up with a name for every prank we do and you will se that the name ideas will run out." Sirius said hurt.  
"How is the animagus potion working?" Remus asked breaking up the little fight.  
"We will test it at again the next full moon" James said.  
"Ok" Remus said  
"I just hope that Peter is not going to do anything wrong this time to." Sirius said wile going back to Gryffindor tower.  
"I still can't figuring out how you got away from me last time" Remus sad with a small voice "I mean, you were in the same room with a full grown werewolf. You shouldn't have come out of that alive." He said with a smaller voice tone.  
"I think we can thank the person who have been following us and help us with the pranks." James said "I just which I know who it was."  
`You never know´ Alyssa thought `maybe I should tell them that its me.´ Then she thought `no, its more fun this way´ Next morning at breakfast, all the Slytherin came in with purple and blue hair. Their skin vas orange and all of their clothes was in rainbow colour.  
Three days later it was full moon and the four Marauders was at the Shrinking Sack. They had all drinking a crystal clear liquid and were now saying a charm to turn them into animals. When they were done all of them had got it right, even Peter. He had got little help from Alyssa.  
She was now smiling and watching them turn to animals. James was the first and he was turned to a stag. Then Sirius and he was a big black dog. The last one was Peter and he turned to a rat at the same time Remus turned to a werewolf.  
That night the four friends was running in the forbidden forest for the first time and Alyssa was with them, flying invisible but had as fun as they had.  
  
A few years later when she heard that James and Lily had been murdered, Sirius was in Azkaban even if he was innocent and that Peter was a traitor, she cried for the tired time in her life. (The second time had been when the founders had died.) She had known that Peter was James and Lily's secret keeper.  
When she founded out that James son Harry had survived she went looking for him but couldn't find him. She figured out that he was under the Fidelius charm and went back to Hogwarts, waiting for him to come.  
  
Place: Hogwarts Time: Harry's first year  
  
Alyssa was in the back of the Great hall watching the sorting like she did every year sins she came to Hogwarts all does years ago. No she didn't want to think about that.  
She watched a girl (Hermione) being sorted in too Gryffindor.  
She remembered all does years after she heard about James and Lily's dead, how boring it had been at Hogwarts. She had done some pranks at the Slytherin but it was no fun doing it alone.  
Then a few years ago two twins had come to Hogwarts and the fun had started again. Fred and George had, like the Marauders, found out that some one help them with the pranks and had sins that tried to found out who it was. Not successfully.  
She was about to go out of the Great Hall when McGonagall called a name that made her stop: Harry Potter `Not like James Potter's son?´ She thought. She watched a boy go slowly to the chair and breathe in sharply as he turned around. It was a miniature James up there except for the boy's eyes. He had Lily's eyes.  
"Yes" she said out loud when he was sorted into Gryffindor but luckily no one heard her because of all the clapping he got.  
She fallowed Harry all his first year and helped him when she could. She could not do much with his encounter with Voldemort about the Philosopher Stone and was glad that he survived.  
She followed him home, at the end of his year, not wanting to lose him again. When she saw how horrible the Durslys where she decided to help Harry as much she could.  
As the years past by she got feelings she could not describe. It was not like the crush she has had on James. But she could not understand why she always wanted to se Harry and be near him. It was feelings she never felt before and didn't now it was called love. 


	2. The Prophesy, the prank, potions and cry...

Harry Potter and the Angel  
  
Ch 2: The prophesy, the prank, potions and crystal balls.  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk reading from a book. The book was Godric Gryffindors diary and he read the part about `The Prophesy´ and the girl that Godric is calling `The Angel´ ones again:  
  
"We are all worried about her. She has not been herself sins the men took her away We all see that she is trying to act like her old self doing pranks and annoy us. But it is not working. We all see that it's fake. When we asked if her father would come back again she said no. She said the same ting when we asked her about if somebody else would come.  
The other day when Rowena was in the library she found a book with prophesies and one that drew our attention to it:  
  
When darkness falls the Chosen will come Nobody will now who or why. From the Angels, Gods and Goddesses or the Watchers, the One will be from. To find who it is he or she must drink the Revalius potion The Chosen One will glow in a bright light The Angel, Gods, Goddesses and Watchers Must give their powers to the One so he or she will be as powerful as he or she can ever be.  
  
When we read this we understood a little why she acted like she did. She was the Chosen One The Prophesy said was coming. We just can't understand why other Angels or Gods haven't come to train her powers. We have decided to train her as best as we can but I don't think that we can do a weary good job"  
  
Dumbledore left the book on his desk and went to his window. It would be a good time if the Chosen One came, because it was dark times now. The dark lord, Voldemort, had come back two years ago. The Ministry of Magic had ignored Dumbledore's warnings and said that he was a fool, trying to make panic. When Voldemort attacked a half year later it was too late.  
`Harry Potter hadn't had a good fifth year eider´ Dumbledore thought when he walked down the corridor of Hogwarts down to the Great Hall. `First he got called a crazy, attention seeking maniac in the Daily Prophet and then when he got to school he got accused of murdered Cedric Diggory by his class mates.  
Then Neville Longbottom blow up his caldron in potions again and Harry had been unconscious for three days after swallow little of the potion they maid that had landed on him.  
Then in the end of his fifth year he got captured by Voldemort ones again and got tortured´ Dumbledore still didn't now how Harry got away. Harry refused to tell.  
Now Harry was in the beginning of his sixth year and finally everybody believed about Voldemorts return. The Ministry of Magic, Fudge, had somehow make it sounded like he was misguided and everybody who didn't now the truth believed him so he was still on top of everything.  
Ahead of Dumbledore, he saw Mr Potter talking to himself. `He is really going insane´ Dumbledore thought, looking at the boy disappear in to the Great Hall, with twinkle in his eyes.  
When Dumbledore went in there he had troubles of holding his laughter by the scene that was in front of him.  
Half of the Slytherins was on their table dancing tango. The other half was singing songs from Britney Spears and Backstreet boys and they didn't do it weary well. Poor Draco Malfoy was dancing with Goyle and singing at the same time.  
At the Teachers table all the teachers had been turned into animals with funny looks.  
At the end of the table Professor Trelawney, the divination teacher, had been turned to a chicken and was running around on the table.  
Next to her, were Professor Snape should sit, was a pig in the colour of pink with neon green spots. Snapes hair was still the same.  
Next to him, Professor Binn was laughing hard and would probably die of laughter if he wasn't already dead.  
Next to him the seat was empty. That was Dumbledore's seat. Dumbledore was shore that he would have been one of doe's animals if he didn't got late because of the book.  
Next was Professor McGonagall's seat and there was an animal that looked to be half a cat and half an owl and it was looking at the laughing students with a stern look.  
Next to her was this years DADA teacher, Professor Figg who was the first person to survive more then one year at the DADA position, in the shape of a blue monkey eating a banana.  
Next to her the seat was empty and no animal so Dumbledore guest that Professor Lupin was on the floor laughing his head of together with dog shape Sirius Black.  
Next to that seat was a small black and white dragon and Dumbledore guest that it was Hagrid, the Care of Magic Creature teacher.  
The other teachers was in animal shape too.  
In the Rawenclaw table all students who had been drinking from their goblets was turned in to books and scrolls.  
At the Huffelpuff table all students who had been drinking out of their goblets were annoying everybody else with hugs and kisses.  
Dumbledore walked up to the table but before he could reach his seat he had to walk over a laughing Lupin and Sirius Black who had laugh so much that he couldn't be in his dog shape anymore. "Why aren't you turned to an animal?" he asked looking at Lupin. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then Lupin said "I have no idea because I took food too."  
Dumbledore went over to his seat looked around and saw that nothing had happened to the Gryffindor students. The prankster was probably from there.  
Soon everybody was back to normal except for Snape. Dumbledore stood up and said "how fun this seems to be we still need a potion master, so who ever did this can you please turn Professor Snape back." Everybody looked around trying to se who the prankster was but before they could se anybody Snape was back to normal except his clothes that still was pink with green spots. He did a quick escape out of the Hall, followed by laughter.  
Dumbledore stood up again and started to speak "It seams that we have a new prankster in school after the Weasley twins graduated last year. I wish you good luck. Now we can go back to eat" nobody touched the food. "Or you can go to classes" everybody started eat fast. "I thought so" he chuckled.  
  
After lunch the sixth year would have their first potion class with the Slytherins and Snape was not in the best mood after the prank.  
"Today we will make the Revalius potion. You will do as it says in the book but you don't need to have a unicorn hair in it because we will only se the auras not the power. The aura will shove you how much power you all have."  
Everybody started to do the potion and after half the time had gone by all was finished. Even Neville had got it right this time.  
Alyssa was in the back of the dungeon and saw Snape call up the first one to test. The boy was Draco Malfoy and he was shining in a bright light.  
"Good" Snape said pleased with the result "five points to Slytherin." The next person was Pansy Parkinson and she did not glow half as bright as Draco but still got points.  
When all the Slytherin was finished no one had glow as much as Draco. Then it was the Gryffindor´s turn. No one got points. When it was Hermione's turn all got shocked because she glowed as bright as Draco. The last person up was Harry and he started to glow more than Draco and Hermione but not as much as Alyssa had.  
Snape just stood there. He had got stunned by Hermione's result and then shocked by Harry's. He got out a: "class dismissed" and everybody walked out.  
Outside Ron, Hermione and Harry walked silently all thinking about the class.  
"I must go and do something" Harry said and walked of.  
"But we have divination now Harry" Ron said.  
"I meat you there" he said and was gone.  
He walked up to Gryffindor tower but past the Fat Lady and stopped by an empty wall. Well for everybody else it was an empty wall but Harry saw a painting of a lion there. He looked around so no one would se and said: "Godric Gryffindor" The painting moved to the side and reviled a room that Harry walked in to.  
"What happened in Potions today, Alyssa?" He asked the girl who was sitting in a chair that was friendly to her wings.  
"You drank the same potion that I did. Well without the unicorn hair. And by the look of your aura I can say without hesitation that you are powerful. Not as much as I am but still weary powerful." She said going up to the boy in front of her.  
"Good" he said "I thought I did something wrong. Are you coming with me to divination?" he asked her.  
"No, I think I will stay here and rest. I come down to dinner later. Ok?" she asked.  
"Ok" he answered before giving her a passionate kiss (AN: Surprised ?) and walked out of the room to divination tower. He met Ron there and the started to talk waiting to come in to the class room.  
"I wonder how I will die this year" Harry said to his friend.  
"Ya, I bet you that the old hag will start predicting your death this first lesson as a welcome present. Both started to laugh together with the other boys who had heard their conversation. Before they could anymore say more it was time to clime up the steers to a very hot class room.  
"Welcome my children. Today we will continue with the crystal ball. Can you please take one and start to write what you see" the teacher Trelawny said in a voice she tried to make sound mystical. With no success. Harry gazed in the crystal ball, expecting to see nothing. But he did see a black figure. He looked more careful and heard weakly that Ron was trying to make him attention.  
"Harry? Do you se something?" Ron asked out loud drawing all the attention too the boy-who-lived. Harry didn't respond because he could se who the figure was. Professor Trelawney came over and asked: "What do you se?  
"Alyssa?" Harry said looking down at the crystal.  
"Who's Alyssa?" everybody in the room asked. Harry didn't give them any answered. He saw the mini Alyssa in the crystal ball clearly and also saw that she had blood on her chest. Suddenly the images changed and he saw Alyssa on the floor hurt and Voldemort standing over her with his wand in the hand saying: Avada Kedavra.  
"NO Alyssa" Harry yelled looking around the room shocked. Ron was worried. He had never seen Harry like this. Not ever when Harry come back after the encounter with Voldemort in his forth and fifth year.  
"What happened dear?" Trelawney asked the shocked boy.  
"I saw Alyssa get murdered by Voldemort" he answered not noticing all the shreds in the room when he said the name.  
"Who's Alyssa?" Ron asked his friend. Without thinking he said "she's the girl I love" and got up and left the room leaving chocked students behind. He walked without noticing where and soon bumped in to Remus, Sirius and Arabella Figg. Sirius, worried about the expression in his godsons face, asked what was wrong.  
"I just saw a person die in the crystal ball at divination" he said.  
"Are you shore it was real?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes it was real" he answered.  
"Who died Harry?" Remus asked  
"Alyssa"  
"Who is Alyssa" Arabella asked  
"My girlfriend" Harry said before walking away leaving three chocked people.  
"I think we must go and talk to Dumbledore" Sirius said, not looking away from his godson. They left trying to find the headmaster.  
  
AN: Hi I am sorry about my spelling but please review. PLEASE!!! 


End file.
